When Peonies Bloom
by PseudoFairy
Summary: Drenched to the bone by mean girls and patience worn thin, Rika has had enough of Meioh! Just when she thought her day couldn't get ANY worse - she bumps into the current heartthrob of Meioh Private Academy which opens up a can of worms that she was NOT prepared for. Fan-freaking-tastic. Self-Insert in some ways if you squint a little.
1. Prologue

If I just had given them what they asked for, I wouldn't be in this situation right now…

"O-Oh my G-G-God…I... uh I'm…I am…I...I-I-e-... " _I'm dying. This is what dying feels like. **Fuck.**_

I don't even know why I'm stuttering so much! It's just someone I bumped into. I shouldn't be this panicky...right?

My gray eyes seemed even lighter as horror crossed my features. _Dear God... it's me again. I just wanted to ask you one quick question..._

Water dripped from my hair down on to the floor as I looked dead straight onto the wet paperwork in the male's hands. I couldn't _dare_ look up to his face. I can already tell his surprised (maybe irritated but I don't plan to find out) eyes were focusing on me.

"Tezuka-san..."

"I!... am so…" I squeaked out finally- interrupting the male from speaking. My fingers trembled before my body moved on its own. I pivoted in the opposite direction and sprinted like the gates of hell were opening up to swallow me in. I couldn't even puff out a measly "sorry" before that.

Don't judge me!

You would be running like life depended on it too if you barreled into _the_ Shuichi Minamino on your way to the nurse's office. If I didn't give the mean girls a valid reason to be a little difficult before- I definitely gave them a reason now.

 _Why me?_


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One

 _Rika, make sure you finish your breakfast! I don't want to have you waste my food._

 _Rika! Don't lie against my fine china! It's worth more than you and you don't have even a single dime to replace it!_

 _Rika…why haven't you finished sweeping the floors? They look disgusting! I don't care if there's nothing there – start sweeping!_

 _Child if you weren't my sister's daughter – I swear to Kami…_

 _Rika! Stop pouring the tea like a brutish man and pour it like a lady!_

 ** _It'll never stop...will it?_**

"Rika!"

 _Ugh._

I pulled the cleaning mask I had on my face down and grimaced outwardly. What on _earth_ did she need me to do now? It was bad enough I was still up after being woken up at an _ungodly_ hour...

Like…really! Rika this, Rika that – and then some! Honestly I think she doesn't get tired of hearing my name pass through her red tinted lips. The _lovely_ old woman that loves to give me work to do is my Aunt Kaoru.

She's the elder sister to my late mother and the current guardian over me. She has the voice of a banshee whenever she's calling me to do something. But -she's my guardian and took me in when no one else wanted to.

"Rika, if I have to call you a third time I'm going to make you clean the gutters _again_!"

Though… sometimes I _really_ wish it wasn't the case.

I was currently occupied with emptying out the storage closet when she called me. From where her voice echoed, it sounded like she was in the living room. _Either practicing her kata or knitting._ I pursed my lips as I scurried in that direction, "Coming, Auntie!" I call – opening one of the sliding doors that lead to another hallway. "Are you in the living area?"

"Listen brat, where else would I be? Now don't dawdle any longer! You should've been here by now!"

…

…

I'm _not_ a Super Senshi you know.

The warning tone in her voice made my footsteps quicker as I power walked to the last sliding door on my left side which led to the living room. "Sorry, Auntie. I was finishing the storage closet…" I paused in my wording as I noticed her not sewing or practicing her morning kata.

"Good, you've finally made it my child." She spoke happily while she sat in a seiza pose near our kotatsu. "I have good news. Bring me my tea and then sit down." She moved a hand in the direction of the 'tea table', and my gaze followed it obediently and I unconsciously made my way towards it. I've done it so many times so this is nothing new for me.

"Auntie…" I started slowly – unsure of why she was suddenly so perky. _Did I forget to do something today?_ "…Did I do something?" I finished pouring the tea into the silver cup just as she snapped angrily,

"Child if you don't hand me my damn tea, you're going to regret it."

"I finished." _You ungrateful old bat – shouldn't your patience be higher than what it is now at this age?_ I deadpanned as I made my way over to the old woman and handed her the teacup before making my way to the opposite end of the kotatsu. I was way too tired to sit properly in the same pose so I slumped into the floor with my legs outstretched and crossed.

Her calculating brown eyes snapped towards my feet and I whined softly, "Auntie you've had me up at 4 am and I've been on my feet the whole time. Please let me have this once."

"…" _Sluuuuurrrrrrrrrrrp._

My eye twitched once before I let out a low hiss and started to force my legs into a seiza pose. "Fine, fine…Gosh you don't let me do _nothing…_ " I grumbled under my breath as I finally got into an awkward version of how Kaoru was sitting.

"If I had ever let you slack off you wouldn't have gotten into the prestigious Meioh Academy. You should thank me." She spoke, sliding over on top of the kotatsu a beige envelope that had been neatly opened.

"…" My gray eyes stared at the envelope with the utmost confusion before it finally clicked.

"Wait, I got accepted?!"

I got out of the pose quickly and grabbed the envelope from the table and pried the letter out.

"It is with pleasure that we announce that your child, Rika Tezuka, has been accepted for admittance into Meioh Private…. _**Academy**_!" I squealed out the last part and started to jump up and down. "I got in! I got in!"

Kaoru shut her eyes in joy as she sipped at her tea. "Yes you did. You've also gotten the…" I cut her off and spoke excitedly, "Auntie! It says that I got the full scholarship too! I don't have to pay a dime! This is fantastic! I was so worried that I would have to work with the old fisherman nearby to get some cash or become a stripper or even-"

" **Rika, your excitement is great and all – but cut me off again and I will return the favor with your tongue.** "

I felt chills run down my spine as I quickly sat back down into a seiza pose and mumbled. "Sorry Auntie…" I couldn't help but glance at the paper in my hands again. Meioh Academy. The same school my mother went to!

 _I can't wait to see it, mom._ My eyes shut in pure glee as my aunt continued to drink her tea. "You have a dress code over there, Rika." She spoke, noticing I was still stuck in my world of glee and wasn't paying attention. The old woman placed the cup down with a small 'click' sound and laced her fingers together.

* * *

 _She looks like Kanade when she smiles like that._ Kaoru thought quietly, watching her niece giggle quietly as she re-read the letter and shut her eyes in joy. She noted that a genuine smile was gracing her niece's features contrary to the deadpans and uninterested glances she would give her classmates here. It didn't help that everyone around this town blamed her for her mother's death.

 _Those blasted eyes. Look at them. They're such an unnatural shade of gray. What a terrible kid. No manners. She doesn't listen._

 _Why is she smiling at us? Better yet, why is she smiling at her mother's casket?_

 _Well of course a murderer would smile at their mother's funeral._

Kaoru's fingers gripped a tad tighter against her hands and she let out a small hm. Thankfully her niece's eyes got to a darker shade of gray that seemed presentable and the town had stopped being a pest.

"I'm going to have you stay with an old gal pal of mine." She spoke finally, deciding Rika had enough time in her happy place. Any longer and she'd be difficult to control. It brought the young girl back real quick and she watched her aunt with a worrisome gaze.

"Your…gal pal?"

Kaoru's red tinted lips grew sinister. "I'm still training you to be the perfect lady even when I'm not there to watch you." She watched with quiet satisfaction as the brightness in the gray eyes dimmed and the young teen grimaced. "Do you hate me that much Auntie…"

"Not at all. I love you the most, Rika." _More than you know, my darling._

* * *

I rubbed my sore shoulders as I made my way back to my room. I slid the door open and winced at the sharp sting that went through my back. After the good news, Aunt Kaoru had me back to the storage to clean it or else I wouldn't have dinner.

In my stupid rush I bumped into a shelf in a weird way – like, right between the shoulder blades so now whenever I moved a certain way there would be pain.

 _Great. I'll be the next Hunchback of Notre Dame but this time in Japan._ I scowled at the thought and face planted into my futon. I turned over slowly to my side and let out a happy sigh. "At least I'm going to get out of this town…" and with that I was lulled to a gentle sleep.

…

Wait.

I slowly pried myself up from the futon and let out a low groan as I made my way to the bathroom. I forgot to clean myself up. If Auntie had found me like this…

A low shudder left my form as I went to the bathroom sink and started to brush my teeth. The image in the mirror stared back at me with exhaustion and irritation as I continued to brush. The last time I had forgotten to clean up after a long day – my aunt had taken the liberty of throwing me and my futon into the lake nearby.

Needless to say I wasn't in the mood for a cold awakening ever again.

Once I finished the nighttime routine and showered – I went back to the futon and face planted into it once more.

This time I let the sweet escape of sleep overtake my senses.

* * *

A few weeks passed and instead of seeing a lawn I just mowed or the garden I tended to nearby when I woke up – I saw concrete walls.

You're probably wondering where I am right now.

Well, in that few weeks my Aunt made some calls and arrangements and I am now within the heart of the city where my new junior high is. Great right?

Apparently I was originally supposed to be living farther from the school so that I could strengthen my mind and will to get to school early…whatever the hell that means. Aunt Kaoru's friend seemed busy at the time so she wouldn't be able to take me in.

Which led to Aunt Kaoru surprisingly cursing up a storm before making arrangements for me to live at an old house her neighbor's daughter in law wanted to sell.

"Come on Rika… you got this. You got this." I repeated as I got out of my futon and went towards the bathroom door … only to open it to reveal the hallway. A small frown adorned my face as I went the opposite way to a different door with the same color…that led to the bathroom.

"I'm going to have to label those doors or else I'm going to accidentally pee in the hallway…"

I wish my Aunt told me that the uniform was going to be so _frumpy_.

I looked at the small mirror in the bathroom and tried to fix my collar tie. It didn't take long to get dressed into the school attire but I couldn't help but pause occasionally when I picked up the garment to put it on.

"Why on earth do the girl outfits look so…" My face scrunched up as I stared at the skirt and long socks I had to wear, " _Weird_."

Well, I can't complain about it now since I'm already at this point. I brushed the skirt down a bit as I licked my lips. "Hopefully this will be as great as my mom had told me." I walked out of the bathroom and made my way out of the room and towards the kitchen table where my bag was. On the table was the small cellphone my Aunt provided me to make sure that I 'gave her a call every two days for a status report'. For what? On what? I wouldn't know but I learned quickly not to question Aunt Kaoru.

I quickly made sure everything was in place and I had what I needed before I locked the door of the home and made my way towards school.

I think.

I'm not good with directions yet, hehe.


End file.
